


Control

by masteremeraldholder



Series: A Sun and other Celestial Bodies [3]
Category: Assault Android Cactus (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD, Cactus has ADHD, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Rated T for swearing, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: “Y’know,” Coral tells her. “You don’t always have to be in control.”It’s not what she expected Coral to say. So, Cactus tries to play it off with humor. “What you call control, I call barely keeping it together.”Coral doesn’t laugh. Doesn’t even crack a smile. She whispers, “Then don’t. I’m here. I can hold you up.”For a moment, Cactus thinks she can keep it in. It made no sense to burden others with her problems, after all. But that thought goes up in flames— or tears, rather— when Coral laces their fingers together.
Relationships: Coral/Cactus
Series: A Sun and other Celestial Bodies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unofficial gift for princesadaisy, who also drew some [art](https://princesadaisy.tumblr.com/post/190365311530/happy-together) to accompany the fic. thanks sis!!
> 
> this can be considered as part 2.5 of the series, but archive won't let me do half numbers...
> 
> author does not have adhd

“You look like hell,” Coral says. There’s a soft grin on her face and she thumps Cactus’ shoulder lightly with her fist. Cactus wants nothing more than to jump into her girlfriend’s strong arms, bury her face in her neck, and tell her how much she needed to hear her voice.

But Junior Constable Cactus controls herself.

“Yeah,” Cactus huffs. “It’s been hell.”

She has been away from Coral and the others for two weeks. Three weeks since the  _ Genki Star  _ incident. Too damn long.

Coral nods. “Same here.” She and Cactus are bringing up the rear as the seven of them leave the ship repairs HQ. They all seem relieved. From what Aubergine told Cactus, they have every right to be. The humans were total assholes.

“But it’s okay. I’m here now.” Cactus smiles through her weariness. As long as she’s with Coral, to hell with everything else. 

Despite the joviality of Cactus’ statement, Coral’s lips twist into a frown. She comes to a stop, folds her arms over her chest. She totally sees through Cactus’ bullshit. Figures.

“Y’know,” Coral tells her. “You don’t always have to be in control.”

It’s not what she expected Coral to say. So, Cactus tries to play it off with humor. “What you call control, I call barely keeping it together.”

Coral doesn’t laugh. Doesn’t even crack a smile. She whispers, “Then don’t. I’m here. I can hold you up.”

For a moment, Cactus thinks she can keep it in. It made no sense to burden others with her problems, after all. But that thought goes up in flames— or tears, rather— when Coral laces their fingers together.

Cactus gasps. Shudders. Loses control.

And suddenly, she’s dead weight.

Coral catches her before she falls. “Don’t worry,” Then somehow, Cactus is up in her arms, legs on either side of her waist. “I’ve got you.”

Cactus is stunned. Enamored. She stares into Coral’s indigo eyes, hypnotized. It takes her breath away. (Or that might be her heaving from crying.) “I… I’m sorry. I dunno wh-what happened.”

Coral says, “Don’t be. Plus, this’s a two-in-one. I’m gettin’ in my daily workout and helpin’ out my girl.”

Cactus gives a watered-down smile.

“There it is,” Coral strokes Cactus’ chin with her thumb, grinning herself. “There’s that winning smile. Now, how ‘bout you dry those tears for me?”

Cactus wipes her eyes, then rests her hands on Coral’s shoulders. It’s amazing how much better she feels after letting it out. “Thanks. Really.”

“No problem.”

…

“The longest part was waiting for the contracts. I had to really twist Matt’s arm to help me get ‘em.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“We sorta took them… without permission.”

“You stole ‘em!”

“Well, when you put it like that, of course it sounds wrong!”

Coral cracks up laughing, showing that gap in her teeth that makes Cactus’ chest clench. “Honestly, I didn’t expect anything different.”

“What, am I that predictable?” Cactus jokes. 

Coral’s head falls for the side. “Anything but, Cactus.”

_ Whoa. _ She’s laying the charm on thick. So thick that Cactus can’t help but kiss her.  _ Sweetly. _ Coral’s lips are soft, her arms are sturdy— hands firmly holding onto the underside of Cactus’ thighs— and Cactus is so, so weak.

It seems like forever before they pull away. And when they do, Cactus admires how the sun highlights the dark freckles on Coral’s nose and cheeks.  _ So, so weak. _

“Matt’s a good guy,” Cactus clears her throat before continuing. “My chief didn’t even see what I was doing looking for them. She barely agreed to let me do this.” 

Her team had just chalked it up as another one of her  _ quirks.  _ That she was obsessing over something. Displaying human-like traits because of her high CDI. Barf. Cactus recalls what Lemon had said when they were still on the  _ Genki Star.  _ Her having ADHD. It’s good to have a name for it. But, Cactus hates that her team thinks it’s  _ cute. _ It’s not. 

“I missed you guys so much,” Cactus shakes her head. “No matter what happens, I’m not gonna give up until I’ve gotten to the bottom of this.”

Coral kisses her this time. Two quick pecks to her mouth, then one to her chin. “I know you won’t.”

“Good,” Cactus says. Then she addresses the oddness of the moment. “So, how long’re you gonna carry me? I know your arms are tired.”

Coral gives a lopsided grin. “Till you get sick of me.”

“Hope you’re ready for the long haul, then.”

“For you, anything.”


End file.
